


要不要试试新出的鲜奶抹茶蛋糕？

by Winterland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterland/pseuds/Winterland
Summary: 德哈GV AU 2.0（为什么会有这种AU）





	要不要试试新出的鲜奶抹茶蛋糕？

“What the f——？”Ron Weasley觉得自己一定是疯了，不，更大的可能是眼前的好友疯了。

“就是你听到的那样，”Harry赶紧捂住他的嘴，挥挥魔杖给他俩之间罩上了一个静音咒。天知道他可一点也不想对付其他傲罗好奇的视线了。

“不是我说，Harry，”红发的Weasley依旧在震惊中，他手足无措地试图说些什么阻止巫师界的前救世主这个疯狂的想法。前阵子他告诉自己……什么来着，压力太大，要去麻瓜世界放松一阵子？作为好兄弟，对自己的好友当然要无条件支持，况且他作为打败了黑魔王的男孩，身上的负担确实一直都太重了，可是这并不代表着——“Gay Porn！？你在开玩笑吧？”

Harry无奈地叹气，“你又不是第一天知道我是Gay了。”

知道，是一回事。毕竟那只是字面意义上的性取向不同。毕竟他的好友作为一个Gay，平常也没有任何和他不一样的地方——看看他那永远歪着的领带和杂草一样乱的头发吧。

Ron忽略了一个很重要的问题，就算是个Gay，也不一定就得去拍GV啊？

而当他想起来这一点的时候，他的好友早已消失无踪了。

/////

Harry已经提前把给他的“剧本”好好读过了。虽说是为了释放压力——但这毕竟也是份工作，还是他在麻瓜世界的第一份工作，最好还是别这么快搞砸。

好在公司念他是新人，并没有给他准备什么多余的感情戏，只是单纯的做爱罢了，他甚至不用提前认识自己的搭档。这也正是他想要的。

他摘掉了自己标志一般的圆框眼镜，艰难地摸索着戴上了浅蓝色的隐形，也用了Hermione教他的咒语把头发变得稍稍顺滑了一些，它们现在乖乖贴在他的脸上，刘海正好挡住了脑袋上闪电型的疤痕——虽然咒语的效果绝对撑不到明天。他穿上试衣间里准备好的白色衬衫，将下摆规规矩矩扎进裤子里。他脑子转了转，又将衬衫扣子多打开了一个。

Harry最后瞄了一眼镜子，对自己的新形象十分满意。现在就算是Malfoy站在他的面前大概也不一定能马上认出他来吧。

“Shit！”Harry觉得他需要一个时间转换器回到几秒前，阻止他的脑子想起任何M开头的名字。

谁来告诉他为什么Draco他妈的Malfoy会出现在这里？

一个麻瓜公司——别管是什么公司——的工作地点？

或者拍摄地点。或者别的什么地点。

“我来介绍一下，”正在调试摄影机的红帽子小哥说，“Harry，这是你今天的搭档，呃……Mr.……”

“我要换搭档！”Harry如同被Hermione附身了一般疯狂举手。

摄像小哥很为难。照理来说如果一个演员和自己的搭档没有眼缘，一般是可以提出换人的，毕竟他们这工作十分考验配合度。可是……他看了看自家大老板。

老天，他刚来这儿一个月，谁来教教他这种情况怎么应对？

旁边的老场记低头避开他的眼神。像他们这种公司，老板看着手下的艺人顺眼，点名来一场愉快的sex本来是很常见的，可他们这位英俊多金的老板，自从公司成立就从来没有“临幸”过任何一位。要不是他的打扮和气质实在与直男相去甚远，他们估计都要以为这只是个以赚钱为目的的企业家了——所以他今天是发什么疯？不但亲自上阵，还神秘兮兮地要装成一个普通艺人？

西装革履的Malfoy站起来，大步靠近了那个还傻兮兮举着手的救世主。他的头发很明显打理过了，软绵绵地贴在他比一般人都要白上几个度的脸上。他竟然没有戴那副永远黏在他脸上的圆框眼镜——但是他的眼睛用迷惑咒变成了蓝色？看来Potter也不是很傻，至少还知道要隐藏一下身份。虽然这个颜色也很好看，但是他还是更想操到他失去控制咒语失效为止。天知道他肖想了那双绿色的眼睛多少年。

“干什么？”Harry摆出戒备的姿态，“不对，你在这里干什么？”

“如你所见，工作，”Malfoy挑着眉：“或者说来和你做爱，Harry。”

Harry觉得自己全身的毛发都抖了一下。他向Merlin发誓，即使是在他所有的性幻想中，这个男人都从来没有叫过他的教名。

当然这并不代表他承认Malfoy一直是他的性幻想对象，只是谁在十几岁的时候还没有过几场荒唐的春梦呢？而作为一个根正苗红的基佬，显然Ron或者Neville并不是一个适合的对象，而他身边的男生之中Malfoy是最好看的一个了——他不知道Malfoy为什么也被划在了“身边”这个范畴，大概是对方趁着打架时候的身体接触给他下了什么恶咒吧。

不行，这太超出他的接受范围了，Harry决定要甩手不干。然而他微小的抵抗终结在了Malfoy突然贴近他耳边的湿热气息里。

“难道你想要所有人知道你的全名？”金发的男人贴在他耳边，压低了声音说，“只是性而已，配合一点，Harry。”再一次叫他的名字的时候，他的前·死对头已经将他的耳垂轻轻含在了自己的双唇之间。这让Harry感觉浑身发麻。

是啊，只是性而已，他自己之前不也这么想的吗？Harry的大脑一片混乱，找不出如何反驳对方，只好自暴自弃地咬住了嘴唇。而这看在Malfoy眼里基本和他主动扒了自己裤子呻吟着求自己来操他也差不多了。

所以他即刻做出了该有的反应，将Harry的脸转过来，伸出舌头轻舔了一下那粉色的薄唇。

还处于呆滞状态的救世主被唇上突然的湿热吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得大大的，不可置信地盯着他的老对手。金发的男人似乎被他青涩的反应取乐了，嘴角勾起一个弧度。右手轻轻覆上了Harry的眼睛，再一次拉近了他们的距离。

这一次便不再是浅尝辄止，而是真真切切的一个吻——他用舌头撬开那双没有设防的唇齿，随即深入舔舐，灵活地在他的口中逡巡了一圈。在触到他的上颚的时候，Malfoy满意地感受到刷过他手心的睫毛。他的手轻轻放下，改为捧着Harry的脸颊，带着他换了一个角度，继续追赶着他的舌与自己纠缠。

当他从Harry的口腔中退出的时候，来不及吞下的唾液被带出一道银线，连在两人之间。Harry带着不解其意的愤怒用手背使劲擦了一把刚刚被那个金发混蛋蹂躏过的地方，抬头就看到Malfoy托着下巴好整以暇地欣赏着自己绝对是红着的脸。

“怎么，找到感觉了吗，我的新人同事？”

——他甚至还舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

——这如果不是一个性暗示那么Voldemort简直就是全英国鼻子最好看的男人！

Harry没有说一个字，他拽着Malfoy依然整齐的领带将他甩在了旁边的沙发上，然后自己分开双腿压了上去。

嘴唇与嘴唇再次碰撞在一起，格兰芬多的狮子与斯莱特林的毒蛇势均力敌地掠夺着属于对方的气息，分开的时候Harry虚靠在Draco的肩膀上，彼此都喘息不已。

“开拍。”Draco缓了缓，给呆立在一旁的摄像师打了个响指，捞起怀中的男人，上手两三下就解开了他的皮带。

摄像小哥：厉害了我的大老板。

剧本里对人物关系的设定就一句话：Top与Bottom是竞争对手关系，Bottom因为输了赌注所以要任Top使唤一天，结果就被带回了他自己家进行了一些不可描述的事情。

简单粗暴。Harry觉得这个“任对方使唤”的设定再好不过了，甚至他自己都不用想要做什么。

——前提是那个人不是Malfoy。

“每个人都告诉我说，你很厉害？”他口中的Malfoy就着两人面对面的姿势微微仰头看他，露出一抹暧昧却略带嘲讽的假笑。

Merlin在上，谁能告诉他为什么对面这个家伙竟然能入戏这么快？台词念得毫无违和感，是“工作资历”比较长的原因吗……？

“Well，脸这么可爱，恐怕在床上就没有那么‘厉害’了吧？”

大概是个男人就无法忍受某方面能力被污蔑，这句话激起了Harry的反抗意识，他决定用行动来证明自己到底行不行。反正他正需要可以释放的性爱……而且对象还是自己的春梦里的那个人（之一，救世主强调），又有什么好不满的呢？想到这里，Harry滑下了另一个男人的膝盖，半跪在毛茸茸的地毯上，故意以一种非常缓慢的速度褪下了那人的西裤，隔着一层薄薄的深绿色布料从下往上用大拇指轻柔地抚过整根沉睡着的物件。

他抬起头，对上了Malfoy依然游刃有余的玩味视线。Harry觉得他的内心深处腾起了一道火焰，干脆贴近他，依然隔着那层布，轻轻含住了那撑起一个饱满弧度的顶端。他听见上方的呼吸开始变得急促，感觉自己扳回一局，Harry一不做二不休地伸手扒掉了他的内裤。已经半硬的性器弹出来，差点就打到他的侧脸，Harry犹豫了几秒之后，像舔冰淇淋那样试探性地舔了一下。

他立刻就听到了Malfoy抽气的声音。Harry仿佛受到了鼓励一般，他握住那个大家伙，毅然决然地将顶部的龟头含进嘴里。

“Fuck，Harry！”那个男孩的舌头灵活地在他的柱身游走，一路从顶端的小孔舔到最下面的两个囊袋，再用嘴唇包裹住他的柱身，慢慢地整个含进去。Draco控制不住地往深处戳刺了一下，Harry没有准备便被戳到了喉咙，忍不住做了一个小小干呕的动作，却更加刺激得口中的性器抖动了一下，同时他听见了Draco一声亢奋的呻吟。

Draco觉得再这么下去，自己恐怕要先缴械投降了。所以他用最后一丝理智环住Harry的腋下将他提溜起来，对上了黑发男巫狡黠的双眸。

“怎样？我在床上还够厉害吗？”

操。

Draco眼神一暗，使了点劲一把将人按在了柔软的沙发上，咬上了他刚才作乱的两片嘴唇，一边与他交换着蜻蜓点水一般的吻一边连扣子都来不及解，直接双手用力就扒掉了他那件碍事的白衬衫。扣子全部弹落在厚厚的地毯上，谁都无暇顾及它们。

Harry胸前的两点因为接触到微凉的空气而颤巍巍地挺立起来，Draco顺着他的下巴和喉结一路舔吻下去，停在了其中的一边，将那颗红豆卷进了自己的唇舌之间，而他的手指也适时揉上了另一边的那点，用食指与中指轻轻捻起研磨。Malfoy额前的发丝挠的他胸口发痒，Harry难耐地挺起腰，恨不得将自己身体整个送入他的口中。

感觉到自己的下身被Harry也硬起来的欲望磨蹭着，Draco觉得差不多也玩儿够了，便将人捞起来，贴着他的耳边，压低了声音说道：“厉害不厉害，要到了床上才知道。”

Harry并没有听清Malfoy到底说了些什么，他的意识已经被喷薄而出的情欲所挟持，恍惚间只知道一阵阵热气喷在他的耳边，他感觉自己耳朵里的绒毛都忍不住要颤抖。Harry下意识地点了点头，配合着对方站起来。他软软地趴在比他高半个头的男人身上，还不停用鼻子蹭着那人软软的金发，任由男人带着他跌跌撞撞走向另一个房间。

公司的片场是租用了真正的公寓，所以客厅和卧室并不通透。等到工作人员再次架好摄像机，Harry的神志已经恢复了些许。想到自己刚才的失态，Harry的头又低了一些，根本不敢对上Malfoy那一想就知道肯定在嘲笑他的眼神。

他用余光偷瞟了几眼那个正坐在床上大大方方遛着鸟的混蛋——Malfoy的尺寸真可观啊。刚刚一团混乱的激情中他脖子上的领带早已不知道被谁给扯掉，黑色的衬衫扣子也全部松开，露出——说真的，一个Malfoy怎么能有这么好看的八块腹肌呢——这和自己因为高强度的工作而锻炼出来的腹肌也不相上下了，那可是他引以为傲的资本，在面试这份工作的时候还特意写在了简历上呢。

以Harry贫乏的交友圈为依托，他可能并不能get到gay几乎都注重健身这种程度的真相吧。

有那么几分钟Malfoy没有和他说话也完全没有碰他，（甚至都没有看他一眼，Harry确定，置信区间95%）。然而一到那边说可以开始了，他就立马拖他到了床上又舔又咬，就好像刚才忍了很久似的。

Draco几下扒掉Harry的裤子，再度覆上他的身体，手伸到下方将Harry还半硬着的那一根与自己的握在一起，五根手指快速地滑动着，没有几下就感觉到他的前端渗出了一些湿滑的液体。Draco假笑着最后重重吻了一下他的嘴唇，将他整个人翻过来，指尖若即若离地沿着他的脊椎一路抚摸下去，最后倒了一些润滑剂在自己的手上，探向了后方那个隐秘的洞口。

第二个指节也探进去了的时候，他听见了身下那个人埋在枕头之中的闷哼。似有若无的声音弄得他心里痒痒的——想要听到更多，想要让他因为自己而哭喊出来。

于是他凑过去轻咬了一下略长的黑发之中露出的耳朵尖儿，轻声叫他的名字：“Harry。”

“嗯……？”

Draco环着他，将另一只手重新伸到了前面，轻轻揉捏着黑发男人勃起的欲望。与此同时，后穴中的手指也慢慢深入，轻轻转动着开拓肠道内的软肉。

“还要更多吗？”

Harry没有回答，可整个身体都在微微颤栗。以前自慰的时候他也试过自己伸手进去刺激前列腺，可是没有任何一次，也没有任何一个人只用一根手指就能给他这样磨人的快感。

Draco想他已经知道答案了。他摸索着加了一根手指慢慢探索，两根指头弯曲碰到某个地方的时候，Harry突然整个身体弓了起来，“啊——”地叫了出声。

他于是便反反复复朝着那一个地方戳弄，满意地听到Harry断断续续的呻吟。很快，肠道已经能够容忍他三根手指的进攻。

“嗯……Malfoy，我……”剧烈的快感让Harry忍不住颤抖，可是同时他又感觉到一阵空虚。

而给予他这快感的人仿佛懂得他在想什么，三根手指从甬道中撤出，带着他再度变成仰卧的姿势。他低头亲了Harry一下，舌头从他的唇缝中游弋而过，然后微微拉开两个人的距离。Harry蒸腾着水雾的眼睛眨了眨，仿佛在确认身上的人是谁。

“下次别用咒语了。”他凑到他耳边，用摄像机捕捉不到的气声说。

Harry的脑袋已经不能思考他在说的咒语是什么，他只是感觉自己脸上抚摸的手指让他发痒，便抓过他们，下意识地含进了嘴里，用唾液润湿着它们。他这幅样子让Draco的性器又胀大了几分，他的膝盖用力地插进Harry两条腿之间，用刚刚被润湿过的手指快速地撸动了几下自己硬到不能更硬的性器。

“我更想操绿色眼睛的你。”

“嗯，操我……”Harry下意识地重复他的只言片语。

Draco再也不能忍耐了，他将Harry的双腿架到肩上，扶着自己完全勃起的那一根缓缓推进了那个肖想已久的入口。窄小的通道马上收缩着裹住他的头部，这让他简直忍不住要发出满足的叹息。Draco一边尝试着再次深入，一边小心观察着Harry的反应。

那个人的黑发凌乱地散落在枕头上，看起来更像平常的他。直到今天Draco才知道这个人一紧张就喜欢咬自己的嘴唇，把那薄薄的两片咬到有些充血殷红，让他又生出了想要凑上去细细品尝的冲动。

虽然能看出来紧张，但是他脸上并没有痛苦的神色。Draco稍稍放了心，一鼓作气把自己全部送了进去。突然被顶到深处的动作让Harry吃痛地尖叫了一声。而Draco没有给他缓冲的时间，便开始前前后后地缓慢抽插。

“Fuck……你他妈快一点儿……” Harry根本受不了这种软绵绵的，漫长的折磨。他索性将手伸到自己前面抚慰自己的欲望。

他自渎的动作让性器前端溢出的透明液体沾染了整个柱身，在灯光的作用下看起来像被蜂蜜包裹住一样。Draco被刺激得不行，双手紧紧握住他纤细的脚踝，一个挺身便大开大合地操干起来。

“啊……！”当性器碾过内壁的某一块的时候，他满意地听到了Harry原本浅浅的，像小猫一样的呻吟变了调。一旦声音的关卡被打开，他就再也收不住了，支离破碎的叫喊包含着情欲，刺激着Draco的神经，他一次又一次狠狠撞向那个能让他的救世主感受到无上快感的地方，感受着包裹着他欲望的温暖肠壁不停收缩迎合他的动作。

“我要……啊……”Harry加快了撸动茎身的速度，想要到达高潮的时候，手却被另一只手给强行握住了。他睁开迷蒙的双眼，不解地看着他身上的人。

“Shh……你还不能射，宝贝儿。”那个人扣着他的手指，交握着带到身侧的床单上，假笑着亲了一下他右脚踝上金红色的绳结，然后放下了他的双腿，就着下身还在他身体里的姿势又往前动了动。

“呃……”Harry又被顶得闷哼一声。这个姿势让两人贴得更近，更像是在一起很久的情侣之间的温存。

他睁大眼睛，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，让他的视野不甚清晰，一片模糊之中能够确切感知到的只有身上的人反射着阳光的金发。Harry鬼使神差地伸出没有被按着的那只手，主动绕上了他的脖颈。

这带来的是又一阵狂风骤雨，Draco紧紧拥住他，下身猛地顶入然后又几乎全根抽出，下一次挺进的时候永远比上一次更加凶狠，仿佛无止境一般。

“Harry，Harry……”Draco的眉头也紧紧皱着，光是想到他自己现在竟然真的是在Harry Potter湿热而紧致的身体里，他就觉得心理上的快感甚至比每一次他所达到过的高潮都还要能让人神志尽失。

“慢、慢一点…嗯哈……”Harry嘴角溢出带着哭腔的呢喃，他的手在Draco的背上收紧，无意识地抚摸着手掌下方弹性极佳的背肌。Draco像听不见他的恳求一样，只是埋在他的颈间，一边舔吻着他嫩滑的皮肤，一边继续狠狠地在他的甬道内律动。

“舒服吗？……想要射出来吗？”

Harry闭着眼睛点头，但死死咬着牙齿不肯发出声音。于是Draco伸了手到两人相连的地方，抚摸过他敏感的会阴，又轻轻揉捏了几下他沉重的囊袋，感觉到救世主那形状好看的性器在他的手中跳动了几下。他拔出了自己的大家伙，将Harry的身体再次翻转过去，在两瓣饱满的臀肉之间缓慢而色情地滑动，前端的液体渗出来，将洞口附近全部沾上好看的水光。

“告诉我，Harry，你想射吗？”他用着低沉的声音诱哄着他。

“嗯……”黑发的男人口中逸出一丝呻吟。

“那么，叫我的名字吧，”Draco的脸蹭着他自己的，声音很小，仿佛怕惊扰什么，“求我让你射出来。”

“嗯啊……我……”Harry混沌的大脑让他放弃了反抗，他抬起脖子，身体的弧度构成了一道好看的曲线，“进来……让我射，Draco……”

话音刚落，狰狞的大家伙就又捅进了他的体内，直直戳向他的敏感点。进来的动作太猛，以至于两个人同时发出了“哈啊——”的呻吟，一个全是满足而另一个饱含欢愉。Draco以极高的频率在他的身体内开始新一轮的进攻，Harry的手臂还撑着自己的身体，背脊好看的弧度暴露在Draco的眼里全部都是诱惑的模样。

突然之间，Harry的后面一阵痉挛，快感从四肢百骸一起汇集到了他们相连的地方。Harry用尽所有的力气侧过头，而Draco仿佛心有灵犀一般搂过他的脖子，缠着他的舌头吻住了他。Harry就在这个吻中达到了高潮，他哭叫着射了许久，直到性器变得半软，在深色的床单上留下了长长一道乳白色的痕迹，看起来淫靡至极。

“呃啊——”高潮时收缩不已的肠壁也让Draco爽得不行，他掐着Harry的腰，狠狠地抽送了几下之后将自己拔了出来，温凉的精液尽数喷洒在了他的股缝之间，有一些溅在了他的背上，让刚刚被亵玩过的身体全部都一片黏腻。

经过了漫长的高潮的两人都有些脱力，Draco躺在床上搂着Harry，与他交换了一个绵长的深吻。

“我从来不知道，你这儿有个纹身……是龙？”刚刚接连不断的呻吟让Harry的嗓子有些哑了，他小声说着话，努力平复自己的喘息。

“是一条龙，我很喜欢它。”Draco任他好奇的手指在自己胸口游移，轻轻吻他头顶经过一场性事后恢复凌乱的黑发，“虽然本来就看不到任何疤痕，但是这个位置，是你选的，Harry。”

/////

Harry不知道自己是怎么和Malfoy发展成为良好的“工作伙伴”关系的。在第一次拍摄之后，Harry还为自己到后来完全沉迷在情欲之中，甚至忘了他们是在拍片……而羞愤不已了挺长一段时间。但是当导演（不知道为什么带着躲闪的眼神）说他俩还可以继续合作几次的时候，Harry却没有表达异议——毕竟导演说，这样他就有机会可以尝试更多不同的姿势。

天知道他从没有说过他最喜欢的姿势是骑乘，而他最狂野的性幻想则是在镜子面前被一个有着八块腹肌的金发男人托举起来然后狠狠进入。如果那个金发男人不是Malfoy就更——算了，他绝望地承认，那个幻想对象根本就是Malfoy。

某一次外景拍摄的间隙，工作人员好心为他们泡了两杯雀巢提神，Harry感激地接过来喝了，而那个挑剔的混蛋却毫不留情地表达了他对速溶产品的嫌弃，Harry的据理力争以他答应那个人有空会去尝一尝“那家比巫师界所有的饮料都要好喝的”冰咖啡而告终。

好像上了贼船一样。

当他意识到这一点的时候，他正跟在某个金毛的后面走进那家街角的麻瓜咖啡馆。

而Harry一进店门就眼尖地看到了海报上的当季饮料。作为一个甜食党，他果断叛变了革命——“你好，我要一杯蔓越莓白巧克力摩卡，谢谢。”

Malfoy优雅地靠坐在沙发上，却发现Harry端过来的饮料好像不太一样，他的脸色变了又变。

“为什么你的杯子是红色的。”

“我这是热饮。”

“……Harry。” Draco放弃了与救世主讲道理的想法。

很奇怪，他好像已经习惯让这个人称呼自己的教名了。

“Draco，”他也尝试着改变了一下自己的称呼，这个名字他之前只在床上……被名字的主人以各种方式骗着哄着叫过几次。嗯，“叫”显然是最合适的动词。

Malfoy没有抬头，只是耐心而镇定地搅拌着他面前还剩一大半的咖啡，等着他继续说下去。

而经验丰富的前傲罗可以从那人手中角速度突然加快的吸管断定他只是在故作镇定。

“你真的很想让我试一下冰咖啡吗？”

“啊，”Draco有点不能理解他想干什么，但是还是点了点头。

Harry微微前倾，直接就着还在Draco手里的吸管啜了一小口透明玻璃杯中的饮品。

“唔，好苦。” 他笑着说。

“Harry。”

“嗯？”

“要不要试试新出的鲜奶抹茶蛋糕？”

“今天饱了，周末再来吧。”

“好。”

/////

很久以后当Harry终于意识到自己当初被Malfoy大老板套路了的某一天，我们回归了魔法世界的救世主坐在三把扫帚里向自己最好的朋友抱怨。

“我把他当普通同事，他居然想上我！”

……恕我直言，以你们的**同事**身份来说，这好像大概也许是那个该死的白貂的本职工作。Ron欲言又止。

“算了，跟你一个直男说也没用，”哈利咕嘟咕嘟灌下剩下的最后大半杯黄油啤酒，愤愤地站起来，“太晚了，再不回去Malfoy那个娘炮又要找借口搞事了，下次见兄弟。”

他拍拍Ron的肩膀，极其熟练地幻影移形消失了，不留下一片云彩。

阴阳gay气的，举报了！？傲罗呢？

——哦我就是傲罗。

——而刚刚跑路那个正是这个月新上任的傲罗司司长。

Ron Weasley十分严肃地思索了一会儿去报麻瓜警察的话管不管用。

○THE END


End file.
